


Sapphire

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Behind the Scenes, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Inspiration, References to Canon, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: An album of mature love. Sapphire: Rise Kujikawa's latest hit. But how did Rise get the idea for that album? Mature love...perhaps a love that Rise herself has developed for someone close to her, and struggles to express it. A multi-chapter fic of the creation of Sapphire. Prelude's Persona 5.





	1. Love Guidance, New Strategy

**_December 25, 2014_ **

**_~Tokyo: Rise’s Apartment~_ **

"...There. Perfect." Rise's tiny company-sponsored apartment was lit only with candles at that moment. There were soft Christmas carols on the radio, holly strung on the walls, mistletoe at the front door, a little tree, and a small gift box, deftly wrapped and beribboned under the tree. The kotatsu had a three-pronged candelabra burning away, illuminating the covered meals... turkey ( _VERY_ lightly spiced), candied yams (likewise), and a few other things to eat... but she'd been very careful to cook to Naoto's tastes this time.

She was going to be so surprised. And impressed, hopefully.

_And maybe, just maybe, she'll notice..._

It had been close to two years since she'd gone back to work after the Love Meets Bond festival, and her fame was rocketing again. Still, though, she took to time to keep in touch with the people she cared about... especially Naoto.

Even if Naoto often seemed... distracted. Or annoyed. Or bored. Or...

Then Rise's phone rang.

That tune...Naoto's tune. A tune Rise personally chose to reflect Naoto.

Naoto Shirogane, her best friend for nearly 5 years now. An unusual friendship, as Rise’s open heart is a rather huge contrast from Naoto’s often closed one. Loud and open; Quiet and closed. Polar extremes.

And yet, Rise managed to somehow come to develop romantic feelings for Naoto. Though she’s kept it hidden for years now. But today…

"Oh!" She picked up the phone quickly, putting it to her ear. "Naoto-kun! How far away are you?" Rise asks excitedly, glancing at the door. Part of her hopes that Naoto knocks the door in surprise.

_Sadly, the surprise Rise gets is of the negative feedback._

"Um...I haven't left." A sigh can be heard from the other side. "I'm terribly sorry Rise, but they canceled my week off. I was assigned to a sudden high-class murder case. No one else was available." Naoto truly sounds apologetic. "Again, I'm sorry Rise. I'll make it up to you. I promise as much."

If Rise’s heart was a meteor, it just crashed against her soul "...Cancelled...? ...T-this late?" The shock in Rise's voice was plain, overlaying sudden hurt. How many times now had this- no scratch that; how many times had Naoto LET it happen?

"Yes..." the heavy sigh from Naoto wasn’t any more disappointing than Rise’s own. "I tried arguing against it, but well...here I am still. I must go now Rise. I'll talk to you during the week if I can."

"Naoto, I-" Rise stopped herself. Would anything she says make a difference? This wasn’t the first time, but Rise wishes it was the last. A long silence from Rise as she struggles to keep her composure, to keep herself from crying and Naoto to hear it. “I’ll... talk to you later then..."

Naoto hung up, and Rise is left alone. She slowly put the phone down, rocking back onto her heels.

_...It's always about her work first. I... I know that. I understand it. ...Or I thought I did…but...dammit...It hurts..._ Rise wiped at her eyes, looking down at the dinner that would end up in the fridge and eaten over several days. At the gift under the tree she'd have to save now for a later date. The tears just came out faster than Rise could wipe them. None of it helped with the aching pain that cut through her heart.

_Why do I keep trying? She's so... blind. And deaf. And yet...I can't stop myself..._

_...I really am a fool..._

=====================================================================================

**_January 2 2015_ **

**_~Takura Productions~_ **

"And that's enough for today." Inoue said. "Rise-san, can I talk to you in private?" eyeing the cheerful idol

Or well, cheerful to those who don't see the cracks in one's personality, and Inoue has.

"Sure, Inoue-san!" With a bubbly cheer she didn't really feel, she stepped out from the recording enclosure and grabbed her bag. She was dressed casually today, since she was recording... but it had been a few days since she'd done her laundry, and her jeans were noticeably more wrinkled than usual. She'd have to try and push herself to iron some of the laundry tonight... keep herself occupied, so she wouldn't think too much...

Inoue led Rise to one of the private meeting rooms, usually reserved for the managers and directors. Such is not the case however, but regardless, this isn't going to last long. Inoue sighed as he sat down and stared at Rise for a good minute.

"What's going on? you're not yourself; not since a week ago."

"What do you mean? I'm my usual happy self, aren't I?" Her lips stretched even further as she tried desperately to mask her real feelings. She couldn't afford to let anyone know what happened... especially not her boss.

"You know you can't lie to me, right?" Inoue deadpans, legs crossed as his stare mildly intensifies "I've known you long enough to know something happened."

Rise's face freezes for a moment before it crumples... followed by the rest of her. The ordinarily bright singer seemed to shrink into herself, her posture closed and withdrawn. "... Inoue-san... ... I..."

Inoue takes out a small pack of handkerchiefs and slides them over to her. He sighs, taking off his glasses. "...I know it’s not Narukami. You moved on from that after he started dating that Marie girl." he clears his throat. "So, who is it?"

A slow sigh. He wasn't kidding about being able to read her... trying to keep up the pretense was pointless.

"Naoto-kun."

"..." Inoue's eyes slightly widened "Shirogane...? The ace detective?" It took a moment for Inoue to catch his breath, sighing deeply "I knew you were close friends with her..." he taps his fingers rather abruptly on the table, staring at the ceiling. "Well this is a dilemma..." he mumbled. He leans forward again and puts his glasses on once more. He stares at Rise.

He remembers back after LMB, when Yu had told out of the blue after it was all over that he was going to see his girlfriend. The look on Rise's face. He'd never forget it. Her other friends didn't even notice, merely congratulating Yu, but Rise merely excused herself to the bathroom. It was a long night...It took Rise nearly a month to get back to normal.

Naoto had helped, perhaps that's when Rise started to develop something. Inoue has been in the idol business long enough to know the risks of every possible action one takes.  The idea of a relationship is well, forbidden by all means; let alone a relationship of the same sex.

Inoue frankly isn't one for tradition, at least in terms of societal culture. He cares little for what people do. But sadly, this is a business in which the life of a person is in public. Keeping it private is asking for the paparazzi to tear down a person's life, and it never ends well. Inoue has seen his fair share of retired idols due to such circumstances. If he could make a wish to get rid of the paparazzi, he would.

Sadly, wishes aren’t a reality.

He doesn't want Rise to end up like those idols. And yet, the girl desires a lover so much, it’s like her soul needs it. But then again, that is normal. Its human nature to want another. Inoue can't blame Rise for wanting that. Everyone does, in some form or another. So, he kept quiet, for Rise's sake.

"...I won't stop you." Inoue said. "But you know the risks Rise." His tone is soft, but stern. "If Ochimizu or anyone else finds out, I won't be able to protect you." And yet Rise's reaction was far from what Inoue may have expected. A stifled, choked-back sob, and a quick wiping of her eyes. "...Unless that might not be necessary...did she..." Inoue didn't want to finish the question, but Rise would get the hint....

"She... doesn't even know. She's too BUSY to listen. To be around when I need her." Bitter, angry words dripping from lips better suited to smiling. Tears running down red cheeks, despite her wish not to let them. "... I don't even know why I'm still trying. It hurts. It hurts so much to have it happen again, and again... why? Why won't she LISTEN?!"

Shirogane Naoto. Ace detective. A keen mind, but in matters of the heart, she is not as keen. That much was clear to Inoue from the time at the LMB festival. Naoto is professional and not one for small talk, or even most talk. Introverted to a tee.

Ironic, as Rise is the complete opposite. How did Rise even came to have feelings for the detective is a mystery to Inoue. Still, that’s not the issue here. For one as naïve as Naoto, the only way to get them to understand…

"...Perhaps...you need to be more direct." Inoue said "Shirogane has a keen mind, but I'm willing to be that in matters of the heart, she is but a novice." He chuckles "It's not that she won't listen Rise, it’s that she can't. She's in a different wave-length from you in that regard. Subtlety won't work with her."

"...Maybe. But the last time I tried to be forward, I ended up driving them away instead." She couldn't meet Inoue's eyes. It was embarrassing to talk about this with a man _twice_ her age.

"Or perhaps Yu-san wasn't interested in you and never noticed your advances." Inoue says "But the point is; Shirogane isn't taken as far as you know. I don't condone your actions, but I will not stand in your way either. Perhaps...try something different. Let your feelings out in a way that she'll hear them daily, and eventually realize them."

"...So, she'll hear them daily..." Rise murmurs it, mostly to herself, as if something just hit her, like Chie’s Galactic Kick hitting its target. After a moment, some of the storm in her expression clears up. A small spark of fire burns in her eyes now.

"Now that's more like the Rise I know." Inoue seems more content, having noticed said spark; as well as Rise’s change in posture and demeanor. Now he must ask. "What's on your mind?"

"...I know I'm in the middle of recording a single, but... was there something specific planned for my next album?"

"Hmm?" Inoue raises an eyebrow. "Hmm..." He shook his head after thinking about it for a moment. "No."

"No? No plans at all?" Rise leans forward at that, suddenly quite intent.

"Nothing at all." Inoue nods "But it seems you have a plan."

And a plan she did. "I want to write my next album." She states quite confidently.

Inoue stares at Rise, slightly dumbfounded "That is unusual. You don't tend to do that, unless it’s for..." And suddenly it clicked to him like an off/on switch. "Personal reasons..."

She nods. "Please. Give me a month to put the framework together. I do remember how it works."

A month should be enough. Rise’s single is nearly finished with mostly the last strands being left to the editing staff. "...Very well. You have 30 days, starting tomorrow." Inoue said, "I expect the results by the first week of February."

"Yes sir!" Rise leapt back to her feet... and almost immediately sat back down again. "Oof. …I should probably get a bite to eat, first..."

"Then off you go." Inoue orders, holding back a chuckle. For a moment he thought Rise was going to pull a Kanami on him. "Eat, rest and polish whatever gem you have in mind." He stands up and leaves Rise be, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Rise nodded to herself, fully blazed in motivation. “Ok Rise. Let’s go home, eat something big and get to planning…”

====================================================================================

**_A few days later_ **

**_~Tokyo: Rise’s Apartment~_ **

It was a struggle, that was certain. Rise only had so many hours during the day to plan everything, so she spent a lot of hours in the evening with her mind on it.

No word from Naoto either. Not even a text...

They were both busy. It still hurt, but it was understandable. She didn't try to text her back.

Rise wondered why she hadn't thought of this before. She might be a good talker, but it really wasn't her strength, now was it? No, her strength was in song and dance. In performance; action. So... that was how she'd tell Naoto how she felt.

Naoto is the good talker, the one with the words and perceiving with statements and written clues; whereas showing how she feels is her weak point. Naoto has always been about the mind, the logic, but never about the emotion of the heart.

**_The strength of each other, but also the weakness._ **

_Perhaps this is the way..._

"I just need something to focus on... I mean, besides her. No, that's not right... it must focus on her, but I can't just name her in my songs. She would become... a symbol. Not just expressing my own feelings, but something other people can relate to. Otherwise it's never going to fly..."

That was the trick to music, after all. It was a form of communication, often a very emotional one... but you had to resonate with your listeners, or it was wasted.

How can Rise communicate to Naoto? what can she use that Naoto would catch on quick?

"...A mystery. Describe her as mysterious, unknowable... and unattainable. Like a lost treasure, or a-“like gears clicking together after the pull of a switch, the idea hit Rise like a lowering bridge opening the blocked road.

_and polish whatever gem you have in mind._

“-…Gem…” her eyes widened “Stone..."

Naoto's hair, her iris, her clothes...it all matches one color.

**_Blue_ **

Like a frog, Rise hopped off her bed and slid her finger over the small collection of books she has on her shelf. “Where is it, I know I-Yes!” she grabbed it. A book that Yukiko gifted her on her birthday after the whole red fog event.

A book about gemstones. It was such a weird gift, but she vividly recalls Yukiko’s words.

_‘I know it’s a little odd, but I know you’ll use it one day Rise-chan. Keep it close ok?’_

‘Yukiko-senpai you are a savior.’ Rise smiled to herself as she skimmed through the pages. She mildly wondered if Yukiko had a sixth sense for these things or was just plain lucky.

Then again, she won the jackpot that one time back at Okina City’s lottery machine…

That was a good day for shopping, but she can reminiscence later.

“Ah, here it is!” Rise stopped at the pages of blue stones. She put her finger on the one gemstone that caught her attention. The one that was on her mind the moment she thought of Naoto’s color.

"… ** _Sapphire_**. A precious sapphire." A slow smile creased her face. " _Perfect_."

With the idea now in mind, Rise gets to work on the lyrics…

 

_Another failed attempt at confessing her feelings to Naoto almost get Rise to give up, but new inspiration has refueled her burning desire. With an idea in mind, Rise gets to work, with Naoto unaware of Rise’s struggles. Will Naoto ever realize Rise’s feelings towards her? Find out next time~_


	2. Reminiscence

**_1 month later_ **

**_-Takura Productions-_ **

Rise all but dropped the folder on Inoue's desk. "Here it is. As promised." She then flopped down on his guest chair, feeling rather satisfied, if a bit run down. She'd worked a LOT of late nights on this...

Inoue grabs the folder and opens it. He gives it a thorough read. Silence as he reads every lyric of every song. All 14 to be exact. He closes the folder down.  He only smiles at Rise "Shall we get started then?"

Rise’s eyes light up. "Really?! It's good enough?!” she almost leaps out of her chair but remains seated. “I mean I know a couple of the songs need work but..."

"It's fine." Inoue reassures Rise. "Production takes time, you can work on honing the weaker songs in that time."

Hearing that certainly made Rise feel a lot better "...Thanks, Inoue-san. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'll pass this to Ochimizu and we can get started on the photoshoots."

"Sure thing! What's the next step for me, working with the composers?"

"That is correct."

"Then that's what I'll do!" She jumps to her feet, wobbling a little. "I'm fine, really."

Inoue narrowed her eyes. "If you say so...but I want you to rest and eat well. Understand? No pass midnight work."

"... you mean... no more _past_ midnight work, right? Ahehe~" A sheepish grin on her face.

That certainly didn’t ‘past’ Inoue. His light glare is enough to get her to stop the grin. "You know what I mean young lady. Now off you go."

"...Yes sir." Rise sighs, nodding as she left.

**_That evening_ **

**_-Rise’s Apartment-_ **

Rise's phone is blinking... She was fortunate to even notice it; having been burning the candle at both ends, she was tempted to just go to sleep without dinner. Fortunately, her stomach had kept her awake, so as she tried to ignore it, she noticed the light blinking.

She fumbled for her phone, dragging it close and looking at the screen.

A text from Naoto.

[fragilefortitude] Good evening Rise. I trust you are well? I hope you haven't slacked on your food habits :angry:

[fragilefortitude] I have finished the case; well that is to say, it is sadly left unfinished. I will tell you the details another time. I am exhausted, but worried for you. I hope we can catch up personally, and for me to repay you for the Christmas dinner that we missed.

[fragilefortitude] Be well.

Rise couldn't help it, despite wanting to be a bit mad at Naoto... they'd both been working hard.

She smiled at Naoto’s concern.

[littlemissidol] Hey Nao :tired_face: I'm tired too... been working flat out on a new album, but it's all my own work! I'm so happy.

[littlemissidol] And I know I've been bad about eating regularly :cry:  but you aren't allowed to chide me about that! You're worse than me!!!! :angry:

[littlemissidol] Though I'm sorry you couldn't catch the guy ;_;

[fragilefortitude] Well it wasn't murder…at least, I’m not sure. It was a sudden death with no explanation.

[fragilefortitude] I worked that angle but went nowhere. It was so bizarre Rise. Like, he just stopped living? he just stood there and then...

[fragilefortitude] W-well best not be too descriptive for your sake.

[fragilefortitude] A new album? interesting. I look forward to hearing it. It's unusual for you to work on your own albums

[fragilefortitude] Were you inspired? now I’m curious...well, in any case, I will hear it when it comes out.

[fragilefortitude] ...I've improved my eating habits... :unamused:

[fragilefortitude] Here.

>>Receiving file

Indeed, it’s a picture of Naoto. A plate of empty food, with little leftovers. Naoto is pouting.

.....

......

Naoto is in her undergarments. It’s not seen from the front, but Naoto evidently forgot about the mirror on the back.

And now Rise has seen the bare nearly exposed back of Naoto; her love crush.

[fragilefortitude] See? I ate it all. It was Niratama Donburi with stir-fried vegetables.

Rise felt her heart pounding in her chest just seeing that. It wasn't fair... Naoto was so trusting of her. Would she be so casual even if she knew the truth?

[littlemissidol] I'm so proud of you! :laughing: But, um, look behind you :blush:

[fragilefortitude] ???

[fragilefortitude] Behind me...? there's nothing there.

[littlemissidol] Look at the pic you sent me then... I can see your underwear~ :musical_note:

[fragilefortitude]  huh?

[fragilefortitude] What are you

A long pause. Then suddenly Rise sees that Naoto is texting rather rapidly.

[fragilefortitude] DELETE THAT THIS INSTANT

[littlemissidol] Awww... please? I want to keep it :heart:

[fragilefortitude] RISE KUJIKAWA

[littlemissidol] Fine, how about this - I'll send you a picture of myself

[fragilefortitude] HUH? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

[littlemissidol] To be fair!

[fragilefortitude] FAIR ABOUT WHAT?

[fragilefortitude] AUGH. I LOCKED THE CAPS ON.

[fragilefortitude] I CAN'T TURN IT OFF.

[littlemissidol] The 'up' button, Naoto.

A small pause.

[fragilefortitude] LO HICE BIEN AHORA RISE? (Did I do it right now Rise?)

[fragilefortitude] ...

[fragilefortitude] BOTON EQUIVOCADO. (Wrong button)

[fragilefortitude] DAME UN MOMENTO. (Give me a moment)

She couldn't help it; Rise started to laugh out loud at Naoto's accident.

[fragilefortitude] There. I believe it’s back to normal

[littlemissidol] Yes, it is

[fragilefortitude] :neutral_face:

[fragilefortitude] We do not speak of this.

[littlemissidol] Speak of what? :heart:

[fragilefortitude] :unamused:

[fragilefortitude] Just...send the picture.

Rise couldn't help but light up at that. Rolling over, she thrashed about a little to give herself a wilder look, pulled up her pajama top hem to expose her midriff, and then took a lengthy upside-down shot.

Short pajamas bottoms no longer than her school gym shorts had been, that partly pulled-up top, ruffled hair... and a victory sign, right in front of her grinning lips.

"Perfect. And... send~"

[fragilefortitude] ???

[fragilefortitude] You look rather wild

[fragilefortitude] Were you having a photo shoot prior to this?

[fragilefortitude] In any case you look good. It's nice to see you smile.

[littlemissidol] Photo shoots are next week! I was working with composers today.

[littlemissidol] My smile? Do you really think so Nao?

[fragilefortitude] Ah I see. I take it you exited the shower recently then.

[fragilefortitude] Smiling? yes.

[fragilefortitude] I've noticed that your beauty truly shines when you smile Rise-san.

Oh, now Rise is blushing. Damn her. How could Naoto FLIRT like that when she didn't even know what she felt?

[fragilefortitude] Rise-san?

[fragilefortitude] You're awfully quiet.

[fragilefortitude] Perhaps I should let you go to sleep.

[littlemissidol] no, no, I'm good.

[littlemissidol] I need to eat anyway before I can sleep.

[fragilefortitude] Then please don't let me stop you.

[fragilefortitude] Go eat.

[littlemissidol] Okay, I will.

[littlemissidol] but don't be a stranger, okay? Please.

[littlemissidol] I've missed you.

[fragilefortitude] ??? I'm not a stranger to you Rise-san.

[fragilefortitude] And I miss you too.

[fragilefortitude] Even your teasing is something I've grown fond of.

[fragilefortitude] It's part of you, in a way. Much like your singing and dancing.

[fragilefortitude] We should do that again someday, like at the LMB.

[fragilefortitude] Just the two of us.

[littlemissidol] I'd really like that...

[fragilefortitude] Indeed. Perhaps the next time we meet.

[littlemissidol] I hope it's soon.

[littlemissidol] But I should go eat.

[fragilefortitude] Yes of course.

[fragilefortitude] Good night Rise.

[littlemissidol] Good night Nao.

She couldn't help but smile sadly at her phone after that.

_So close, and yet so far... I wish I knew what she was really thinking..._

============================

**_-Naoto’s Apartment, East Side of Shibuya-_ **

Naoto Shirogane, Ace Detective of 19 years old sighs as she puts her phone down. Glancing at the spinning fan of her room, she plops onto the bed, eyes mildly close.

‘It’s nice to hear from Rise again’ Naoto thought idly as she glances at her desk. An open folder with some papers cluttered about.

‘Kazuya Kagome. Supposedly worked for the Yakuza…’ she remembers the crime scene so vividly. The man was just on his bed, resting. Blood oozed out of his mouth. He was found to be brain dead. A complete mental shutdown.

No sign of drugs on his apartment or a break-in. There was nothing unusual on his food or water, or anywhere in the building. The man simply just…died. Even months later, Naoto is still bewildered by the mysterious death. She felt like there had to be something that she was _missing_ but couldn’t put that last piece together to see the whole picture.

And last week, she got that piece; from an unlikely source.

She didn’t tell Rise, but she got a call from Mitsuru a week prior to see her about the case. She and Fuuka met her at a private location and received some disturbing news.

Mitsuru had been tracking down Kazuya, supposedly he had ties with a man named Junya Kaneshiro; a name Naoto is familiar with. Easily on the top 10 most wanted list in the precinct but has been highly elusive to even the most seasoned of officials. If Kazuya truly had ties to Kaneshiro, then his death could easily be viewed as a way to silence the man.

Perhaps he learned too much, or angered Kaneshiro in some form. Either way, his death took on a whole new interest to Naoto, whom Fuuka told her something even more disturbing.

Prior to his death, Mitsuru and Fuuka sensed Shadows near the building he was at. It was faint, but they sensed it. However they found nothing. Before and after his death.

Even more bizarre, after Kazuya’s death, neither of them could sense Shadows anymore.

This alone had plagued Naoto since. She had called Yosuke to investigate the TV World with Teddie, but they found nothing.

Naoto’s gears had been rotating at high-speed since this revelation, but she has come up empty. ‘If Shadows are involved, then it changes the entire perspective. Could Shadows have devoured his ego…? That would certainly explain the mental shutdown. But if nothing has happened in the TV World…’

Then is there another world that the Shadows are spreading about? If so, how and why? Where is this world and how can it be entered?

Sadly, not even Mitsuru had the answer. Naoto’s instincts have led her to believe that this won’t be the last time.

‘I want to tell Rise, but…should I?’ knowing her, she’d want to jump in and help.

Naoto can’t take that risk ‘Rise has a career now. Getting her involved means that I’m asking her to put her career, her reputation…’ she bit her lip ‘Her life at stake. I cannot.’

And yet…

_Thank you for being my best friend Naoto-kun…_

‘More than 4 years ago she told me those same words. I’ve never felt so joyful in my life towards someone else. Rise Kujikawa said I was her best friend. I hope I wasn’t being too conceited, but I took those words seriously. She accepted me, Naoto Shirogane as I was in my time of need; after I had accepted my Shadow…’

**_-Flashback: Yasoinaba General Hospital, about a week after Naoto’s Shadow had been defeated-_ **

Naoto had just finished lunch, her plate put on the side of the overbed table. The day seems to be turning slightly cloudy. Hopefully it will rain?

Naoto sighs to herself. Bored and no one to talk to. The nurses stop by at times to check on her, but that about does it. The TV can only serve as a form of entertainment for so long.

“Bored?” a voice perked up in the room.

“Yes actually-“Naoto blinked, realizing she just responded to a question. A question that came out of the mouth of another human being.  She got up and saw a single form on her room’s doorstep “Rise-san…?”

“Hi.” Rise Kujikawa, smiling, nods to her. “I hope I’m not interrupting your boredom.”

“…Not at all.” Naoto found herself smiling at the light joke. “Please, come in.”

Rise does, closing the door behind her. She sits next to Naoto, holding a small wrapped gift on her hands. “How are you feeling?”

“Rather well, if sore from being still for too long.” Naoto answered. “I don’t tend to stay still, so the lack of movement…bothers me.” She tried to keep a calm exterior, but her frowns are more than enough to show her frustration at being stuck on a bed with nothing else to do.

This got a small giggle out of Rise, however. “ _The Detective Prince clung to a bed. Oh, woe is me, thy Prince sojourns in rest, while evil dwells in the fog_.” She spoke rather dramatically.

“…” Naoto erupts in a small laughing fit. Nothing like Yukiko, but enough to clearly cheer her up. “That wasn’t too bad, for a beginner in acting.”

“Hey!” Rise playfully pouts at the accusation “I happen to like acting!”

Naoto thankfully calms down, breathing heavily and slowly. “Well that made my day. And I believe your talent was singing?”

“Tch, amateur.” Rise teasingly scoffs at Naoto, even tilting her head to the side “I’m not gonna sing forever you know.”

“Oh?” this caught Naoto by surprise. “Aren’t you retired?”

“Aah…” Rise’s eyes droop low, her general happy expression replaced with one of conflict. “I am. But…I’ve been considering to go back.”

Naoto raised an eyebrow, understandably so “But you retired because it was too stressful, was it not?”

“…Something like that.” Rise admits “Listen. Naoto-kun, I…” she fiddles with her hands, almost anxiously. “I understand. You know?”

“…?” Naoto only showed further confusion “Understand what?”

“The feeling of helplessness.” Rise says, looking at Naoto quite calmly. “You don’t want to be alone. You want respect, admiration from your peers.” Rise looks down slightly, closing her eyes “I wanted to be an idol because I wanted friends…but that didn’t turn out quite as I hoped. I was used, like a doll and put on show after show. Photo shoot after photo shoot. I got tired of it after a while.” She looks back up “So I quit. I felt like I had no choice in my destiny. But…then I came back home here in Inaba, and despite my rough welcome thanks to the TV killer, I realized that despite the shortcomings of an idol, I was helping other people be true to themselves, you know?”

“…With your songs.” Naoto deduces. “I’ve never heard your songs, forgive me for that. I’m not a fan of…loud music like K-Pop and the sorts. I’m more of a classical.”

“Aah, I see.” Rise nods, understanding. “The classics. Yeah it suits you. A gentleman, even in the small details.” She teases.

Naoto found herself smiling at that, nodding “That would be correct. Though its more that I enjoy slow paced music, as opposed to modern music. Its too loud and fast for my liking. With classic music, I can take in the instruments and the message that’s being conveyed.”

“…That does sound like you.” Rise admits.

“Thank you.” Naoto takes the compliment in stride. Thinking on Rise’s words, or rather her feelings, Naoto felt compelled to speak as well. “My parents died at a young age. As such, my grandfather raised me. Being an ace detective, I looked up to him and learned much. I never had friends, so I mostly read books and practiced with my father.” She shifts lightly uncomfortably. “Truth to be told, that explains my lack of social communication at times…and why the precinct, as well as most adults tend to view me in such a negative light. They treated me like a kid…because I was behaving like that.” She cringes slightly but lowers her shoulders. “My shadow was right about that, at least. Had I made friends, perhaps I could have learned more about society, instead of pre-conceived notions that I made up in my mind.” She shook her head, a look of shame plastered all over her face. “I have no one to blame for myself in my helplessness.”

“But now you don’t have to be.” Rise said, leaning closer to Naoto. “I’m not helpless now, and you can be too Naoto-kun.” she spoke more cheerfully.

“Your…friends I take it.” Naoto deduces “They would want to be friends with me?”

“Uhu” Rise nods “I mean we’re all a little weird.” Rise giggles at that “But that’s the best part, at least for me. Being normal is so lame you know?”

“…” Naoto snorted. Not intentional on her part; rather Rise’s comment caught her off-guard. “That is one way to look at it. Is that why you’re truthful to yourself?”

“Maybe.” Rise replies rather coyly “And I also wanted to say sorry.”

“…Sorry?” Naoto blinked, admittedly confused. “Why so Rise-san?”

“For calling you out. Back then, before Mitsuo.” Rise said “I said you saw this as a game. The murders, the kidnappings. I thought…” Rise big her lip, looking slightly uncomfortable, but she presses on. “I thought this was a joke to you. All of it. So, I got mad and lashed out at you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

It took Naoto a few moments to understand what Rise was saying. Truthfully? She forgot all about that incident back at Junes. “…Rise-san.” Naoto looked at Rise intently, a gaze of understanding, and drops of regret. “You are right that I saw it as a game. But that is nothing to be sorry for. I was in the wrong.” She nods “Even though I said later on that it wasn’t a game…truth is, I didn’t believe my own words. I put myself at risk after all. All just to get to the killer. All for the case.” Naoto sighed, realizing how utterly foolish her actions had been. “I also put all of you at risk. You fought your way to my confines and save me from myself. My own despair.” She clutched her heart “But I am thankful for that…that’s why I don’t believe you should be sorry. As you were helpless, so was I. And here we stand, no longer helpless.”

A small moment of silence as both females, now friends stare at each other.

They smile. “Thank you, Naoto-kun. I feel a little better now.”

“I as well Rise-san. Thank you for accepting me for…who I am, and letting me see that.” She chuckles to herself. “A woman perhaps, but my interests need not matter. I am me. No matter the circumstances.”

“That’s right! Oh and-“ Rise hands Naoto the gift. “This is for you.”

“?” Naoto takes the gift, placing it on her lap. “What is it?”

“A gift silly.” Rise giggles. “Come on, open it!”

Naoto, curious and eager, pulls the ribbon and…

**_-End Flashback-_ **

Naoto looks at the gift, still well-preserved. She takes it with her always.

A pocket-watch. Small enough to fit her hand. Inside there’s a paper with a message from Rise. One that Naoto makes sure to read if she’s ever lost.

‘ _Never forget who you are – **Rise**_ ~’

‘…Never forget…’ Naoto smiled to herself ‘That is when I accepted Rise Kujikawa as she was. I must not deny myself. I must not forget myself. After all, that helplessness was also undeniably a part of me, as it was of Rise. We both defeated it and forge our goals with our desires. Rise inspires people, I protect people.’

‘In a way, she is the Sun. Cheerful, radiant, positive…yes. That would describe Rise-san rather well. I on the other hand am the Moon. Quiet, calm, observant…’ Naoto closes the pocket-watch.

‘We compliment each other rather well. I suppose that is how we get along, despite being extreme opposites. …I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my life and my secrets than Rise-san. …I should make it up to her. She had that Christmas party planned…and I had to cancel at the last minute.’ She sighs. ‘Do I have a free day…?’

Naoto gets up and looks at her calendar, skimming through the days.

She smiles. ‘It seems I do…’ she marks the day and makes sure to not forget to message Rise tomorrow to set up a meeting.

…With her pants on this time. ‘Now where do I take Rise to that we can talk in private…’

Naoto pondered her options as the night ticked by…

 

_A wild text message later, and reminiscing of the past brings Naoto back to the present, and to make amends for missed dates. With the mystery case on the backburner until she can find a way to enter a new, dangerous world of the supernatural, Naoto decides to further her bond with Rise and consider getting her involved or not. Despite their bond, will Naoto realize that Rise desires to push it to another level? Would Naoto accept Rise as a lover, should the time ever come? Find out next time…_

 

 

 


	3. Hope & Assistance

**_March 1, 2015. About a month later_ **

**_Odaiba Seaside Park, Tokyo_ **

**_Time: Morning. About 9 AM_ **

A lot longer than Naoto wanted it, but she managed to schedule a free day with absolutely no interruptions. She called up Rise to set up a meeting in advance in hopes she could get that day free as well.

Rise managed to make the time. Having to spend Valentine's Day alone was painful enough. She didn't want to miss this opportunity for anything.

Not that Naoto suspected as much...

The place was a small cafe near the beach southwest. One could see the amusement park from there. A nice quiet avenue. Few people, and generally away from the city.

Rise could appreciate the solitude and silence. Realizing the place would be quiet, she went in minimal disguise for a change, shades and a warm beanie was all. Not even an ugly one.

That, her gloves, and her coat kept her warm as she slipped into the cafe, wondering which of them got here first.

Evidently Rise. She decided to sit and wait until Naoto arrives. The only sound being the waves from the beach, and the TV inside the cafe.

_Another case of a psychotic breakdown was resolved today peacefully thanks to the work of Akechi Goro. The suspect is being questioned by the Public Prosecutor’s top attorney, Niijima Sae._

_The young and charming Akechi continues to gain reputation among civilians and officers in the district itself. Being herald as the second coming of the Detective Prince._

Rise rolled her eyes at the news. ‘Please. He’s no Naoto-kun, that’s for sure.’ She glanced at the young male detective, smiling at the camera. ‘Even his fashion is tacky. And what’s with the fake smiles?’ she pouts at the TV. The image of Akechi alone irritates her. ‘There’s only 1 Detective Prince worthy of the title, and that’s Naoto-kun! You, are a faker!’

Rise stopped when she realizes she’s one-sided arguing with a TV of all things. Almost feeling stupid for doing so. ‘Get it together Rise. Naoto-kun Is not gonna bail on you this time.’

_She better not…_

“Rise-san!”

Rise perked up almost immediately, head almost popping out at how fast it moved in the direction of the voice. A voice quite familiar to her.

Naoto. Walking over to the café. Her attire mostly consisting of different shades of blue.

_She really loves her blue._

Rise loves it too. It wasn't a color she often wore herself, preferring brighter colors... but she'd come to love those blues. Calm. Rational. Self-assured.

In a way, it defines Naoto.

"Nao~!" Waving a hand in the air, having slipped out of her coat, now in a figure-hugging pink ribbed sweater and a knee-length skirt, along with leggings.

Naoto's lips curl to a smile and walks over to Rise. She sits next to Rise. "Good morning Rise-san~"

"Good morning!” Rise spoke happily, perhaps too much happy. Naoto didn’t seem to notice. “You're in a good mood Nao~."

"Is that so rare?" Naoto chuckles, already feeling slightly happier thanks to Rise.

"I suppose not... maybe it's just I haven't seen you in so long.” Rise bashfully admits “But I'm happy to see it."

She leans on one arm, smiling fondly at her. “Well I am happy to see you too Rise-san. Photos don’t quite compare to seeing your smile in person.”

**_Bump bump. Bump bump._ **

_How the hell are you this good at flirting without realizing it…?_

“T-thanks…” Rise’s cheeks tinted red. She breathed small and fast to try and get herself calm. “S-so um…r-right!” she’s quick to check her bag. Shuffling around it “Ugh where is i-ah here!” she takes out a gift and hands it to Naoto “2 months late, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“Ah.” Naoto stared at the gift, rather regretful as she takes it “My Christmas gift…thank you Rise-san.” Her fingers trace the smooth rectangular figure. Whatever Rise bought her, its hard on the surface. She turns her gaze back to her dear best friend, pocketing the said gift to open it later. “I still need to apologize for my sudden cancellation. It wasn’t fair on you.”

_Damn right. But I also understand. If only it were that easy for me to tell you how I feel Nao. But it’s not…_

"It’s…It’s alright Nao.” Rise smiles at Naoto, doing her best to hide the bad memory of that cancellation “I understand. The case and all that you said it was too explicit for me to know. So, breakfast?"

Naoto nods, legs crossed as she leans on her chair, quite relaxed. "Of course. And…” she leans close to Rise, whispering in her ear “If you want, I can tell you.” She looks around “In a more private setting. I feel like I could use your help.”

‘…My help?’ Rise eyed Naoto, slightly flustered at her getting so close, her nostrils getting hit with a faint hint of a sweet, but salty scent. ‘Is that her perfume or natural…? It…It smells nice…’

_Get ahold of yourself Rise Kujikawa. Naoto needs your help. Stop being horny for 5 seconds!_

“W-what kind of help?” Rise nervously asks, her low tone hiding the fact that she wishes she could stop her body from feeling so hot.

Naoto pulled back “I’ll tell you later.” Naoto assures Rise of that “But let’s fill our stomachs first.”

“R-Right…” Rise nods. Perhaps the food will get her to stay calm. Though she’s curious as to why her help. What could she possibly do to help in a closed case?

The cafe offered brunch, and Rise took shameless advantage of it, ordering eggs Benedict with smoked salmon.

Naoto could only sigh at her friend’s choices "Seriously Rise-san...? I see your appetite for variety still lingers."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Their drinks had already come, and Rise warmed her hands on a mochaccino. "That's not what you usually chide me on."

"No." Naoto admits "Usually its whom you're egging for, or to be a little quieter about your dislike for Ochimizu-san."

Ok. Point. Not that Ochimizu has bothered her much in the last year. She’s been focused on Kanami and Kanamin Kitchen. A slow sip of her drink as she stares at Naoto, wondering why is she chiding her on her food choices. "So, what's wrong with wanting variety in one's life?" This was an interesting side to Naoto... one she'd never seen. If she didn't know better, she'd think Naoto was envious...

"Nothing wrong with that." Naoto said, “It’s just an observation.”

"Then why even sound like you're upset? I don't understand you sometimes..."

"Hmm?" Naoto seems genuinely confused. “Understand what?”

"...Never mind." Rise shakes her head, smiling. She wasn't even mad.

_Perhaps Inoue-san was right... we understand each other, but it doesn’t always come easy for us. …Does that mean this relationship doomed? Do I really have…no chance at all?_

Rise didn't want to believe that. Her smile suddenly became a slight frown, though mostly at her own self-doubt. ‘Come on Rise Kujikawa, snap out of it. You’re better than this…’ “What did you order Naoto-kun?”

“Pancakes and scrambled eggs." Naoto answers "And a cup of orange juice."

‘Wow, seriously?’ Rise rolled her eyes "Not at all surprised. That's what you usually order." Rise smirks. "It's funny how I never order the same thing twice, but for you it's always the same thing. It's not a bad thing, but I sometimes wonder... how do we get along?"

Naoto raises an eyebrow. "That's an interesting question. I believe you said so yourself, when you visited me at the hospital, after the...TV incident; we understand each other. We share similar issues, but from different perspectives."

"...I said that?" Rise looks up, trying to recall. ...She did. "...I guess we do. Even after so long, huh?" she's surprised Naoto remembers. Did she really leave that much of an impact?

"Indeed." Naoto smiles "You saw me exposed, and still came to accept me, and told me about your exposure. I felt an understanding...a bond, as you say." she nods "So, I'm still thankful that you decided to be my first friend."

"Ehehe~" She smiles happily in return, blushing just a bit. But it took a lot of effort to bite back a response...

_Not just a friend, Naoto. More than that... at least on my end. ... would you understand that? Would my voice reach you?_

"Ah, there's the smile that shows your beauty." Naoto chuckles as she stares at Rise. "You don't smile like that in public."

"...I... what?" That made Rise startled, looking at Naoto with an open mouth.

"Hmm? did I say something wrong?" Naoto blinks, a bit confused.

"...No, no... just... _wow_. That was...very touching.” Rise’s voice spoke those words softly. Whether Rise realized it or not, she placed a hand on her chest, faintly feeling her rapid heartbeat. “Nao...do I... really only smile like that around you?"

The words slipped out before she could stop them, and she nearly bit her tongue upon that realization.

"Hmm...well that I don't know." Naoto admits. She didn’t notice Rise breathing a sigh of relief. "But I can at least tell that its different. Having seen you smile in interviews and concerts; your smile is a constructed one. But the one you have now is genuine.” Naoto nods, as if reaching a conclusion to a case "I like the genuine smile a lot more."

She holds a hand to her chest for a moment (This time she is aware), looking down thoughtfully. It was true...a lot of the smiles she gave for the public were carefully crafted. But right now, Rise is happy. With Naoto. If she could look that happy like this...

_Nao…I’ll make you understand. You’ll see. Then maybe my heart will reach yours. Maybe then, I can…_

Mercifully, Rise was saved from having to hold herself back from asking a question of her by the arrival of breakfast.

Naoto, unaware, thanks the waiter for the breakfast. "Bon Appetit le chanteur."

"Merci, ma chérie~"

**_One meal later_ **

"Mmm...that was exquisite..." Naoto mumbled as she sighs, relieved and full, leaning on her chair, eyes closed.

"It really was~ we'll have to remember this place.” Rise makes sure to note down the cafe's name “So, just how much time did you take off?"

"A week, and hopefully it stays that way. That last case..." she mildly groans. "I even asked for help from the Shadow Operatives." she eyes Rise "It was...an _unnatural_ case."

"Really?" Rise asked. “Wow Nao, that’s not like you to ask for outside help.”

“I am aware.” Naoto nods. She leans onto her chair slightly, mild annoyance plastered on her face “That is why I need _your_ help.”

‘Unnatural…’ Rise started to wonder “Is it…supernaturally related?”

Naoto nods. "Well-" Naoto, unaware, stands up and leaves the bill paid. Both hers and Rise's. "Shall we be going then?"

"Huh?" Rise looked surprised. Both at Naoto paying both meals, and suddenly taking charge. "Where are we going?"

"I don't believe we have a destination. But does it matter?" Naoto takes Rise's hand with her own. “Trust me.”

Rise froze upon Naoto’s hand gently gripping her own. _Soft, smooth, warm…_ "…Ok." She got up, grabbed her coat and followed Naoto. _Anywhere you go, I’ll go too Nao. No matter what. So please, don’t let go…_

=================================================================================

Naoto guided Rise around the beach. The cafe they left looking rather far away now as the two-walk side-by-side holding hands.

To Rise, it was almost like a dream. And if it was, if somehow that salmon was poisoned, and she fell into a deep coma…she’d like to keep it that way.

But its real, and Rise knows it. Though she kept dreaming, unaware of the distance gone from the cafe to wherever Naoto was taking her.

That is, until she stopped.

"Here we are."

"Huh?" Rise looks up with a startled look.

Naoto took Rise to the edge of the coast. The amusement park is behind the duo, far away. The two had walked in silence for a good half an hour, with Naoto guiding Rise along the coastline and harbor, leaving said areas and taking Rise to a secluded location to the edge. No people, just a quiet sight of the endless sea.

"...Wow..." How had she been that absorbed in her dreams? Despite the clouds and cool weather, it was still beautiful to look at.

"Wow indeed." Naoto chuckles. "I come here sometimes. It's a secret place...I spotted it from the harbor in one of my investigations and kept it in mind if I ever would like some alone time outside. Away from society..."

"...A secret spot...” Rise had to repeat those words to make sure she heard them right. “You trust me to know this place?" A shy sort of smile touched her lips. She'd been so busy dreaming, and yet Naoto had this surprise for her...

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Naoto certainly didn’t see one. If she only knew what was going through Rise’s mind right now…

"No. Not at all." She squeezes Naoto's hand a little, watching the waves for a moment. The tides reminding her so much of herself. Drifting with the wind. Lost, unable to reach shore…

Deep down, Rise was still scared. Scared to speak up, scared to be open and honest. Even with Naoto...

_Why can’t I just tell her? Just blurt it out? I love you Naoto Shirogane! Why…why am I so scared to say it?_

Deep down, Rise knew why.

Fear of the answer? Fear that Naoto won't answer?

Possibly... no, probably both. But it had to more to do with her first, and former love interest.

Yu Narukami. Leader of the Investigation Team, dear friend to all…

_And boyfriend to Mariko ‘Marie’ Kusumi._

It all came crashing down on that very day.

**_-Flashback. 3 days after the LMB festival-_ **

The Investigation Team was on the lobby, all packed up and ready to go. With the festival over and closed, it is time for them to head back home, and Rise to stay with Kanami and continue her career.

Still, she wanted to do one last thing…that’s why she waited patiently for the right moment.

“Well, we’re ready to head out. Bus will be here in a few more minutes.” Yu said.

“Man, I hate city buses.” Chie groaned, “So uncomfortable.”

“It’s just 2 hours, then a 3-hour train ride home.” Yosuke sighs “Man I love the city but _riding_ to the city is another issue.”

“Ah, like the issues you have under your b-eiruaiad?” Suddenly Teddie found his mouth covered.

“Nothing, like that Teddie.” Yosuke mumbled harshly at the bear. He does his best to ignore Yukiko’s giggles.

“Um…Yu-senpai?” Rise calls out Yu “Can I talk to your for a moment? Alone?”

“Hmm?” Yu turns to Rise, hearing her request. “Uh, sure. Let me drop my things here…”

“Thanks” Rise smiles, though a nervous wreck inside as she leads Yu to the hallway, not too far. She gulped ‘Ok Rise…now or never. Moment of truth…’ “So, um…you’ve been…a great friend to me for the last year, you know?”

“I have” Yu nods, smiling “And I’m glad you’ve been of help to us too Rise. Even the LMB festival, despite the…turn of events.” He grumbles slightly at that “It was fun. I hope you do well in your career, and we’ll try to keep in touch.”

“I hope so too.” Rise smiles. “So…I’ve been meaning to tell you something…important.” Her voice got a little lower “See….I...I lo-“

_Ring! RING RIING!!_

“Oh, sorry.” Yu took out his phone. “…Oh um, give me a second. It’s my girlfriend.”

_Crack._

‘…Girl…friend…?’

No. Rise heard that wrong. Clearly. He probably means a friend that is a girl, not in the romantic sense. No way! …no…no way…

Yu opened his phone and took a few steps back “Oh hey Marie-chan.”

_…Marie…? MARIE!? STUPID POET TSUNDERE FORMER GODDESS MARIE?!_

_Another crack._

“Yeah we’re fine. Oh yeah, we took care of it. We’re good. …Yeah, I know. I miss you too. Love you. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home ok?” he hangs up “Man, troublesome girl…” Yu chuckles to himself “But I love her regardless.”

_One last crack._

“…” Rise stood there, saying nothing as Yu came back. She heard all of it.

“So, what did you want to say to me Rise?” Yu asked again, blissfully unaware of what he just did.

“…No…its…its nothing.” Rise had crunched her fists so hard, her nails dug into her skin lightly. The pain shook Rise back to reality; for better or worse. “It’s _nothing_ at all.”

“…Oh. Well ok then.” Yu said, not noticing Rise’s sudden cold, empty tone. Right there, a loud honk was heard “Oh crap, our bus. Later Rise and take care!”

“…Yeah…” Rise’s voice sounded devoid of any emotion. Her walk, slow and amber as she went to the lobby. The rest of her friends hugged and said their farewells as they boarded the bus, except for Naoto. “…Later…” Rise’s voice croaked as she leans on the glass doors, seeing the bus fade away into the road.

“…Rise-san?” Naoto blinked. “I’m going to…are you ok? You look-“

“I’m fine Naoto-kun.” Rise’s voice sounded off, and Naoto knew it “I’m perfectly _fine_.”

Naoto didn’t buy it however, as Rise stormed off. She followed, and saw Rise go back to her room. She heard a faint click. She locked herself in. “Rise-san.” Naoto knocked on the door.

_Go away Naoto! I’m fine!_

“Obviously not.” Naoto said “I will give you to the count of 3 to open. Or I will come in.”

_I locked the door._

“And that hasn’t stopped me before.” Naoto said “I can open it. So, I insist. Please open.”

_…_

_Click._

Its unlocked. Naoto took the moment to open the door and go in, locking it behind her. “Rise-san what is-“ Naoto stopped, because she didn’t expect to see Rise on her knees, tears falling from her face. “…Rise-san…?”

Rise looked up, and saw Naoto, but what Naoto saw disturbed her that day. Rise looked so…broken, she couldn’t put it into words. The happy-go-lucky girl had done a 180 shift that it was surreal to Naoto. She couldn’t understand why.

Before Naoto could ask, Rise had clung to her, and her sobbing got more intense, sniffling her sorrows out.

Naoto didn’t know what to do. A first for her, but at the very least she knew that the cause of Rise’s shift is that she is emotionally hurt. Badly.

All she could do was hold Rise there until she stopped. That took longer than she had wanted it to, but after Rise stopped, she helped her friend onto the bed. “What happened?” Naoto asked.

“…Yu…” Rise sniffed as she blows her nose on a napkin. “He has a _girlfriend_.” She said the word with so much venom, even Naoto showed surprise.

“He…does?” Naoto blinked “I never heard of this. But why wou-oh” now it hits her. Rise has feelings for the boy; er _had_ now. “I…” Now it all made sense. Yu and Rise had gone to the hallway to talk. She didn’t pay attention to it, rather more focused on what she would do upon arriving home. “…I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault…” Rise mumbled as she throws the used napkin away. Her tears messed her makeup, but she didn’t care. “I hate this…” she clung a hand to her chest “It hurts so much Naoto-kun. Why…?” She grits her teeth, fist clenched as she shakes in anger, in sorrow, in disbelief. “Why, and how long…? How didn’t I notice that he and Marie were dating?”

“…I had no idea either.” Naoto admits “Then again I don’t really follow romance.” She scratches her cheek, slightly embarrassed “Well, it is at least obvious that Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai are dating.”

“Pretty sure the whole town knows that one.” Rise said coldly as she wipes her nose clean, “…I hate this…” her voice, low and empty. She hugged herself. More tears leave her eyes “Why didn’t he notice me…? Was I not good enough…? I was trying Naoto-kun, trying hard…and stupid weather expert former Goddess **_Marie_** just swoops in and-“

“-Rise-san.” Naoto interjects harshly, frowning as she does. “I don’t know nor pretend to know about romance. But…” she takes one of Rise’s hand with her own. “You are not to blame. If Yu-senpai didn’t notice you…then that is his fault. You are a wonderful woman, a valuable friend, and worthy of a lover yourself. I know…well, I don’t pretend to understand, but I know that this was not your doing. Yu-senpai simply didn’t see you that way, and in no way, you are responsible for that.” Naoto shifted her position towards Rise. “So please…”

Rise choked on her breath, eyes wide. A soft, warm sensation caressed her cheek, and slid its way up, wiping away her tears. Her heartbeat went megidolaon upon seeing that Naoto's fingers were on her face. 

“Smile for me.” Naoto spoke gently, staring intently at Rise. “At least…for today. Then please, try to smile for yourself, until you can get back up. Can you promise me that?”

_PANG_

Stunned. That’s the best way to describe Rise right now. Naoto’s words, and her wiping away her tears. Her soft fingers caressing her cheek…a warmth so desirable, she wanted that from Yu, and much more than that.

But that’s gone. Someone else has that. It didn’t belong with her. Her efforts paved nothing…

_And yet…_

‘…Naoto-kun is right…’ Rise thought. ‘…I shouldn’t…yeah…’ she nods slightly “Thank you…Naoto-kun…” Rise spoke softly, her cheeks red for several reasons. “…I…I think I’ll be fine.” She nods to herself “I’ll…get something to eat and go straight to sleep. I think I need that.”

“…Very well.” Naoto decided to let it be, eyeing Rise carefully. “But Rise-san…” Naoto leaned closer to her “For any reason, any reason. You wish to talk…you have my number. Understand?” Naoto emphasizes that clearly. “I am here for you. You are my friend, and I will do what I can to help you through this.”

_PANG_

Once again, Naoto surprised Rise in ways she never expected.

Despite the pain and humiliation, she feels, right now, she feels a bit of hope coming back to her. Faint…but its there.

“…Ok.” Rise nods, smiling, if only slightly, even if Rise is forcing herself to. “I’ll…I’ll try Naoto-kun. For you, and me.”

“That is good enough then.” Naoto smiles proudly, and in relief. “Then…I will leave you be Rise-san. Please, take care…I don’t want you to falter when you’ve only gotten back up.”

With that, Naoto left, and Rise stayed by herself. She hugged her knees, eyes closed as she leans on the wall. ‘…It hurts…it will for a while…but yeah…’ Rise nods to herself ‘Naoto-kun is right…I’ll take it easy, step by step…’ she sighed to herself, feeling rather down and mellow. “I can’t give up when I just started…”

Naoto’s words held truth, but right now she couldn’t properly absorb them. She understood them, but there is still some regret, some resentment from it all. It might not leave so easily…at least not now.

But one day it will. ‘Thank you…Naoto-kun…’ Rise thought to herself as she goes on with the evening…

**_-End Flashback-_ **

Yu's rejection had hurt more than she'd wanted to admit, something that only Inoue-san had realized. That was likely why when she realized, after months of tangled confusion, what she felt for Naoto after years of meeting and spending time with her. She clamped down on it for a long, long time for obvious reasons.

Hinting, but never any more than that. As though being as blatant as she'd been with Yu risked getting rejected outright. Certainly, Naoto was far less tolerant of shenanigans and hijinks than Yu had been.

She could hope so at least.

Then again, Naoto's the one friend that she's kept the closest contact with.

The only one she's seen physically ever since the LMB.

_The only one who's been there..._

_I can't blame the rest of them. They've had their own lives to live. Yosuke-senpai taking over for his father, Yukiko-senpai for her mother, Chie-senpai training hard to be a cop, Kanji-kun taking over more of the business from HIS mother... ...but I've forgotten sometimes how lonely things are when Naoto's not around._

Sure she calls them all from time to time, and even has a group chat with them if everyone is available. 

But its not the same as when she was on Inaba. Going to the beach, hanging out at Junes, sleepovers... 

_I miss all of that. It sounds selfish, but part of me wishes I had stayed in Inaba until graduation and enjoyed those moments a little longer. But then I wouldn't be following my dream...I hate to say it, but Marie had the right idea all along._

_Sometimes I feel so... **lost** in what to do..._

One of the songs she'd been working so hard on came to mind, and she started to hum it under her breath.

"...Hmm?" Naoto turns to Rise, having heard the hum.

_"Poets say, love finds a way, but ever am I lost~"_

_"Just speak your heart, you'll never part, but can I pay the cost?"_

_"I never knew, just what to do, when words they fail to cope~"_

_"So, once you leave, I sigh a heave, and lose the strength to hope..."_

Her voice trails off there...

"...Is that one of your new songs?" Naoto asks, looking rather surprised.

Rise nods to her "Yeah. The lyrics are still a bit rough around the edges... but I had to write a whole album's worth in one month." She glances toward Naoto, blinking a bit quickly. "What do you think?"

"Hmm..." Naoto thinks about the lyrics.

_"I never knew, just what to do, when words fail to reach~"_

_"Once you leave, I sigh a heave, and lose the strength to follow..."_

"I think that sounds better...."

"Sure, but it doesn't rhyme then," Rise said with a mirthful grin. "But I have time to fix them... and that's not even the big song. ... how does it make you feel, though?"

"...Hmm." Naoto frowns "Once you leave, I sigh a heave, will my heart ever breach?" She scratches her cheek "I'm not good at this. I'm just using what I know."

"Naoto. It's alright. You don't have to fix the lyrics." She lightly pats the detective's shoulder. “But thank you for trying.”

Naoto heaved a sigh, nodding “You’re welcome.” She ponders the lyrics for a moment "As for how it makes me feel..." she ponders it a little more. "I feel...lost? confused? as if, you want to say something, something of great importance to someone, but they can't hear you, and it’s frustrating." Naoto nods “Like…the person singing them is lost at sea in a grave thunderstorm and is hoping to see a lighthouse that will guide them to safety, to warmth and peace.”

Rise felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment.  "...Yes. It's _exactly_ that."

"Then I say you are on the right track."

_More than you know Naoto-kun…_ "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Naoto smiles at Rise, unaware of her thoughts "Does your album have a name yet?"

Rise nods “It does.” She quips her lips, smiling widely as she speaks the album’s name **_"Sapphire."_**

"....?" An eyebrow raises from Naoto. "The...gemstone?” Perplexed, Naoto wondered why. “Hmm...an unusual choice for you."

"You think so?" Her smile turns a bit coy and playful.

"Yes." Naoto nods. "I wasn't aware you were into gemstones. That seems more of Fuuka-san's thing. Or Eriko-san's..."

"Mm. It's not that. Not at all, really." She clasps her hands behind her back, looking out over the water. "I'll give you a hint, since I know you love mysteries."

"Hmph, of course I do." Naoto almost feels insulted. "But please, go ahead."

_"Don't think so literally."_

".......Huh?" Naoto is sincerely dumbfounded. "I-I don't...is that really the hint...?"

"Mm-hm!" Rise nods. “That’s the hint. Take it or leave it~”

"...I see." Naoto wasn't sure what else to say "It seems this one will take me some time to crack..."

"You don't need to rush. The album won't be out until early next year... though there'll probably be a single or three once they get finished up."

"I see..." Naoto nods "I suppose that gives me ample time to ponder this riddle of yours."

Rise didn't reply to that. She didn't think she needed to.

_The seed had been planted, all the same._

_Now, to wait for it to sprout..._

"Well, in any case." Naoto shook her head “I believe we went a little off-topic.”

“…Ah, right.” Rise almost felt bad for going off the rails. “The case.”

Naoto nods “Listen closely. And I will say, that this stays between us.” Naoto’s voice and demeanor all changed to something far more serious. Gone was the lax friend from a minute ago. “This is _classified information_.”

“…” Rise understood the seriousness of the situation. “I understand. So, go ahead. Please tell me.”

“Very well. It started a few months ago, with a man named Kazuya Kagome…”

_A long-awaited reunion sparks an interesting conversation and reminiscence of a love lost to Rise before she could ever reach it. With renewed hope, she puts her faith that Naoto will hopefully realize said feelings via her album. With the hint already planted, all Rise can do is believe. But for now, it seems Naoto needs her help with a more urgent matter. What can Rise be of help with regarding the former Yakuza member that worked for Junya Kaneshiro and the recent mental shutdown cases? Find out next time…_


	4. Links to Past and Future -Part 1-~

**_March 1, 2015_ **

**_Time: Evening_ **

**_-Rise’s Apartment-_ **

Rise lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The only sound being that of her own breath, and the fan set in low. Her day with Naoto came to an end about an hour ago. She hated to see Naoto go, but after hearing what she had to say, it wasn’t exactly what she had expected to hear.

**_-Flashback, back at the beach-_ **

“Kazuya Kagome.” Naoto uttered that name lowly. “The Shadow Operatives had been searching for that man for 2 years now.” Naoto began to explain. “While on paper, he’s written off as a simple IT Engineer, in actuality, he was also a Yakuza member.”

Just hearing that got Rise’s eyed wide. “You said he died…right?” Naoto nodded to her “Did he know something important?”

“Evidently, though what that is, the Operatives and myself never found out.” Naoto said “It took some extensive research into his past, but the only thing we could find is that he had ties with a man named **_Junya Kaneshiro_** ; a man so invisible to the public, not even the highest authorities can get a grasp on him. He is _that_ elusive.”

_To elude Naoto-kun AND the Shadow Operatives. I didn’t think anyone could escape Naoto’s sight. But it seems even that is very possible._

“I see…” Rise nods “I remember you saying something about his death being unnatural, and it would be gruesome to talk about.”

“To some degree, yes.” Naoto admits “It’s not that his death was gruesome, rather; we couldn’t identify as to what cause his death. Complete mental shutdown Rise. He just…stopped living. _Literally_.” Naoto still couldn’t grasp that.

‘…Mental shutdown…’ Rise frowned slightly. _Where did I…oh wait, this morning…_ “That’s…hey. I saw something about that in the news today.”

“? The news?” Naoto perks up at this. “Was there some report regarding Kazuya?”

Rise shook her head “No, more about the mental shutdowns. Some guy named Goro Akechi can apparently solve them.” She explains “He’s even being herald as the 2nd coming of you.” She scoffs at that “ _Please_. No one can compare to you Naoto-kun.”

“Flattered as I am-“ And Naoto _is_ flattered, a small proud smile over her lips, if momentarily. “-I have heard that name before for some time now.” her long sigh made Naoto sound as if she was annoyed at the issue “Frankly, even my division is talking about him. Some elderly folk I’ve interviewed tend to compare me to him as well. I have never met Akechi personally, but I haven’t paid much attention to him; yet his reputation among the common folk is intriguing. You say he’s been able to solve the mental shutdown cases?”

Rise nods “That’s what the news said. I don’t know anything about it really, but it’s a little coincidental, don’t you think?”

‘I’m starting to think its more than just coincidence…’ Naoto thought. How is this Goro Akechi solving mental shutdown cases that even the Shadow Operatives, with all their resources cannot? ‘Something smells foul here…’ she frowned. “Perhaps.” She says “Still, there was something at the crime scene that was indeed unusual. Something only Mitsuru-san and Fuuka-san were able to sense.” Naoto says, “I would tell you, but its better if you feel it for yourself.”

“…Feel it?”  Rise blinked. The confusion written all over face almost made Naoto chuckle “I-I don’t get it…”

“I sort of didn’t expect you to.”

“Hey!”

Naoto smirks at the pouting Rise. “I believe this is ‘payback’ for that vague hint earlier.”

“That’s mean Naoto-kun.” Rise huffs. “But ok, I guess I can help, though I’m not sure what I can offer.”

“You’ll understand once you feel it.” Naoto takes out a small rectangular card and hands it to Rise. “Let me know when you can come, so I can call Mitsuru-san and Fuuka-san.”

Rise looks at the card. It’s an address. ‘…Kazuya’s address.’ She thought idly. ‘It’s a little way off, but I can get there…’ bus would be the fastest way for sure. “You said you were free all week, right?”

Naoto nods “But you’d have a harder time, correct?”

“…” Rise sighs “Yeah.” Just getting this free day was an arduous task. “But I do get out early on weekends.”

“Then let me know in advance ok?” Naoto said, “So I can tell Mitsuru-san and Fuuka-san.”

“Right” Rise nods as she pockets the card.

_…Wait._ **_Mitsuru_** _? **Fuuka**? First name basis? When did…?_

"’Mitsuru'? Since when are you on a first-name basis with Kirijo-san?"

"Hmm?" Naoto noted the odd change of tune in Rise's voice. She didn't understand it, however. "Well, we've worked several cases over the years, ever since the red fog. She's quite the interesting woman to talk to."

_You never told me about those cases. What the hell Naoto-kun?_

"... you keep using that word." Rise's tone grew a bit flat. "Is she really that interesting?"

"Hmm? well...I find her to be." Naoto admits. "Mature, sophisticated, talented; even her beauty is something to marvel at."

"... So, this isn't strictly a professional interest?"

"Well, kind of." Naoto says. "But it’s not unusual is it?"

"... I suppose not." Rise's tone had gone completely flat now, and she couldn't look Naoto's way.

Naoto sadly did not notice. “In any case, we have a full day ahead.”

“Yeah, we do.”

**_-End Flashback-_ **

Not that Rise didn’t enjoy the day, but the thought of Naoto admiring other women itched at her like a bad summer flu; let alone someone of the status of Mitsuru Kirijo.

Rise remembers her well. How could she not? She’d heard of her, but to learn she was a Persona User was a revelation out of a soap opera. They never learned how, but given that their meetings were rather short, its not like anyone had the time to ask.

Then they left, and that was that.

‘Why am I so mad about this? Its Naoto-kun. She’d never fall for someone as glamorous, and gorgeous, and refined, and elegant, and captivating as Mitsuru Kirijo.’

….

“UGH!” Rise rolled all over her bed, bashing her pillow over her head as she grumbles loudly. “Stupid sexy Mitsuru Kirijo…!”

_You are thinking too much about it Rise Kujikawa! Its not like they dated or hung out! It was professional! Nothing. More._

_"Well, kind of." Naoto says. "But it’s not unusual is it?"_

‘WHAT THE HELL DOES ‘ ** _KIND OF_** ’ MEAN?!’ Rise rolls off her bed, falling flat on her face. ‘…Ow.’ “I’m ok…” Rise, now swirly eyed rubbed her nose as she got up and sat back on the bed and pats her head. “Just…breathe Rise.” Rise takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

_There’s nothing going on. You’re just overthinking it. Just relax and wait until the weekend where you can help Naoto-kun with her case.’ Rise nods to herself ‘Yeah, I mean…Naoto asked for ME, so hah! Take that Kirijo! **Rise – 1, Mitsuru – 0.**_

Real mature Rise.

‘Right!’ Rise nods to herself. ‘Time for a bath, a nice dinner, maybe some nice TV, and to work more on lyrics.’

**_-2 hours later-_ **

_"I never knew, just what to do, when words fail to reach~"_

_"Once you leave, I sigh a heave, will my heart ever breach?"_

‘…Huh…’ Rise blinked, staring at the lyrics that Naoto suggested. ‘Naoto-kun’s suggestion sounds a **_lot_** better when I put it all together…’

It conveys the message a lot clearer. Ironic, coming from the person whom Rise is HOPING gets the message.

‘Its like fate is mocking me, or something.’ Rise thought, frowning as she passes the paper to the next song.

Titled ‘ ** _Fortune Lovers_** _’_

‘This is the weakest song of the bunch…’ Rise thought as she reads and rereads it. ‘I’m surprised Inoue-san let this one pass. I had a lot of problems coming up with lyrics for it.’

It’s the 10th song of the album, and it’s the one that Rise hopes conveys her message the strongest.

But it has been complicated for Rise to put those feelings into words; or rather, to put her feelings into words that Naoto and **_ONLY_** Naoto can understand.

‘Maybe I’m looking at it all wrong…’ Rise tapped the pencil on her hands on the desk, frowning about. The only sound in the room being the Spring Breeze from outside, the clock ticking and Rise’s own breath. ‘I know Naoto-kun alone should understand the message, but maybe I’m being too narrow. Perhaps if I…oh.’ An idea just hit her. ‘What if…’ her lips curved to a smile ‘Yeah…that makes more sense. Why didn’t I think of that before?!’

It was SO obvious, Rise can’t believe it hitting her now. ‘Yeah…! Oh, Rise Kujikawa you are a _genius_!’

Well, not a genius _GENIUS_ , but still. Credit where is due.

Rise didn’t realize that the hours ticked by as she wrote and re-wrote the song’s lyrics, completely focused on her work and passion.

‘Aaand done!’ Rise grinned as she slammed the pencil down. ‘I win song.’ She let out a sigh of relief. ‘Now then, I should be heading to be-‘

The clock says 2 AM. Rise’s eyes widened so hard, they almost bulge out of their sockets.

‘…Crud. Inoue-san is going to kill me.’

**_-March 2, 2015-_ **

**_Takura Productions: Meeting Room 7B_ **

**_Time: 1:35 PM_ **

“And so, given that the editing of the photos is nearly done, I believe we can start on-Rise are you listening?” Inoue’s voice got louder and stern upon seeing Rise…sleep on the table. She’s snoring…and drooling.

“Mmm…yes Naoto-kun, I’d gladly-“ Inoue slams his hands on the table rather hard “-I’M AWAKE!” Rise yelped loudly, wide eyed (nevermind the dark circles under her eyes).

“…” Inoue took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He retracts his arms and crosses them over his chest, eyes still glaring at Rise. “What did we just talk about?”

“…ehehe…” Rise looks rather sheepish and embarrassed. “The…next LMB festival?”

“…That isn’t until next year…” Inoue grumbled as he rubs his glabella. “Rise, did you stay up past midnight again?”

“…Maybe?” Rise grinned innocently, hoping that Inoue would change topics. Rise’s **Charm** however, is not at a high enough level. Inoue’s glare intensified. “Yes…” Rise droops down her head, shamefully. “Sorry…”

Inoue sighed. He closes the notebook he had open prior. “Did you stay up working again?”

“…” Now Rise felt like she was being scolded. Not that it was too far from the truth. She sighs, and quietly nods. “Song #10…I was working on the lyrics and got super inspired.”

“…Ah, **_Fortune Lovers.”_** Inoue opens his notebook and checks the lyrics Rise had given him a month prior. “…Yes, while I reviewed the songs when you first gave them to me, that one struck me as the weakest. It felt convoluted, rather confusing and the lyrics didn’t seem to match the tone in some parts.”

“Yes, I know.” Rise nods, agreeing with all of that. “I was wondering about that so I took another look yesterday after-“ Rise choked. She can’t say she asked the day off to go out with Naoto. That would be complicated to explain.

“-After I took a long-needed rest, yeah.” She nods to herself, hoping that Inoue bought the lie. “It hit me that I was looking at the song’s message from the wrong perspective. So, I got an idea, and it just hit me like a wrecking ball.”

“Not like the song I take it.” At least, Inoue hoped.

Rise looked at Inoue, perplexed. “Huh?”

“Nevermind.” Inoue coughed. ‘Close call.’ He clears his throat. “Did you finish editing it?”

“Uhu!” Rise merrily nods, ignoring whatever Inoue was trying to say. She takes out a portfolio from her bag and slides it over to Inoue. “Page 5.”

Inoue takes the portfolio and flips it open to Page 5. “Hmm…ooh…” Inoue’s expressions range from curiosity, to surprised, to interested, to finally, a smile. “This is much, _much_ better. No doubt about it. I see what you meant with the perspective.” He closes the portfolio and eyes Rise, smiling. “I’m sure Shirogane will understand the message clearly.”

_SHIT_

“Ahaha-wh-what are you talking about Inoue-san?” Rise laughed awkwardly, shifting her sight to the right. “I’m just expressing my deep mature feelings.”

“For Shirogane.”

_Goddammit Inoue-san_

“S-so what if that might be the case?” Rise huffs, pouting as she crosses her arms and looks away from Inoue. “I-in any case, the song is good now, right?”

Inoue’s lips widened to a small smirk “Why I believe the song is perfect. It’s the perfect song for the sample album.”

Rise nods “Of cou-wait what?” Rise quickly turns to Inoue. She didn’t like his smirk one bit.

“Well Rise, if you were less busy sleeping and more time _listening_ , you would know that I was going to say that since the photo shoot editing for the album’s cover is near completion, I believe that it is time to move on to the sample songs.”

Like tying a rope around a neck, Rise nearly choked once more. “W-wha…”

“I believe this song is perfect for the sample song, along with song #-“

“-Woah hold up back up for a moment Inoue-san.” Rise is quick to interject, though more in hesitation than confusion. “A-aren’t we moving a little too fast here?”

“Oh?” Inoue couldn’t help but to tease Rise, as unusual as that is. “And here I thought you wanted to get this album before the year’s end, or at least by **_Spring_** of next year.”

“I-I mean that was the plan-“ Rise didn’t deny that. “But don’t we have to work on the videos for each song first?”

“Well, naturally.” Inoue nods to that, “But in case you’ve forgotten already Rise, we _do_ have the idol, or idol group sample the songs first, to get an idea of what we’ll do for the promotional videos.”

_You are cornering me Inoue-san. You evil, evil man._

“I-I knew that.” Rise replies nervously.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“N-Nothing!” Rise yawps, cheeks reddened. “Nothing at all Inoue-san!”

‘Yes, there is…’ Inoue’s smirk nearly turns to a small grin, knowing full well what has Rise bothered. “Then, we’ll start tomorrow. Don’t stay up late now.”

“Yes…” Rise sighs, defeated. “I promise.”

“Good, then that will be all.” Inoue stood up and took the notebook and portfolio with him. He closes the door as he exits, leaving Rise alone.

Seconds later however, Inoue opens it slightly. “Oh and, I hope you enjoyed your day with Shirogane yesterday.” The door closes again. Rise swears the man was grinning at her.

‘I…oh you…UGH’ Rise glares at the door, because sadly she cannot glare at Inoue at this time. “Stupid Inoue-san…stupid sexy Naoto-kun…” Rise grumbled to herself like a petulant child.

She decides to go home and rest. Its rather late…

**_-2 weeks later-_ **

**_-Miura Kaigan Beach-_ **

**Time: 4 PM**

Rise didn’t feel like going home after today’s sample practice. Despite her irritated throat, she decided to take a little detour and stopped at the beach to get some peace and quiet.

With only a pineapple smoothie by her side. Clad in peach wedge sandals, dark brown long jeans, a pink shirt, glasses and a black hat, with her usual dark green purse by her side, she took some light relaxed breaths as she stares at the lack of people around playing at the beach.

A sense of nostalgia filled her, reminiscing of memories back at Shichiri Beach when they stayed for 3 days and 3 nights. The fun swims, the picnics, the fireworks. Rise wished it never ended. But it did.

_We never did that again. I went back to idol business, and the rest of us drifted to our own goals. Can’t believe that was the first and last time we ever spent time like that. Had I known…well…I don’t think it matters now. It is what it is._

Rise’s thoughts were interrupted by seeing 2 girls play volleyball in swimsuits. They’re doing rather good.

One, a girl with bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. The other, a girl with brown eyes and dark black hair in a ponytail tied with a pink hairband. Both seem to be rather fit, though the girl with brown eyes seems to play volleyball almost naturally. The other one is somewhat struggling.

“Come on Shiho! Take it easy on me!”

“No can-do Ann! Pick up the pace or no crepes for you!”

“Oh, that does it, you’re going down!”

The game ended with Shiho winning. Though despite the loss, the two girls laugh as they sit on the sand. They’re rather close to each other as they lie on the towel. A simple basket with some food, and an umbrella.

“Hey Ann…” Shiho’s happy face turns to one of worry. “I’m glad that we got accepted for Shujin. I hear they even have a volleyball club. I’m going to join it!””

“Oh wow.” Ann lets out a hearty chuckle “I’m sure they’ll accept you, but don’t go and show off to everyone there.” Ann’s tone sounds almost mischievous.

“I’ll try.” Shiho giggles teasingly, as if following Ann’s mischief “But I won’t promise to go easy on them.”

“I feel sorry for them already.” Ann jokes back. “Fire Hand Shiho is going to flare up Shujin’s Volleyball Court~”

“You said it. Now let’s eat.”

The two share their meals and eat rather happily in each other’s company. Rise notes that the two even share their meals, smiling all the way. A trust so profound…

And then Ann cheekily licks a bit of mayo from Shiho’s cheek. “A-Ann!” Shiho yelped, blushing madly “There are people around…!”

“I know.” Ann giggles “But they’re not watching us.”

“…Jeez, you tease…” Shiho merrily smiles at Ann. The two hold hands and lean on each other as they eat in silence.

‘…Wow. I’m so jealous right now.’ Rise couldn’t believe it. She’s pouting at the scene, almost glaring daggers. ‘Why can’t that be Naoto-kun and me…?’

_If only…but Naoto-kun would never approve of my behavior in public like that. I guess I can only dream…_

Rise slumped on her chair. She felt much more annoyed than when she first walked in to the beach. She slurped her smoothie silently until she was done with it.

By then, the two girls she saw had packed up and left, holding hands and apparently going to see a movie later.

‘…I wish that could be Naoto-kun and me. So open and carefree…’ Rise sighed, her eyes droop down as she stares at the sunset over the endless sea ‘But would she…?’

_Even if she listens to my heart, my voice…would Naoto allow herself to be open with her feelings as I am? Or am I expecting too much of her? I want to believe she would, but…_

Rise shook her head ‘No…that’s wrong. I shouldn’t put expectations on Naoto-kun. Even if she accepts my feelings, I have to accept that I just can’t be as open about it thanks to my career.’

The thought alone only made Rise gloomier. ‘Ugh…forget it. Soap Operas it is. Better go back home before it gets dark…’

After tossing the smoothie cup on the recycle bin, Rise made her way back home, slumping on her bed. Pajamas on after a nice shower and turns on the TV.

‘…I wonder what Naoto-kun is doing right now…’

**_-Roppongi: Mori Tower Observation Deck-_ **

Naoto Shirogane quietly enters the top floor of the tower. Her eyes keen on the people walking about. No doubt high-class gentlemen with some tourists in-between. Nothing out of the ordinary.  She didn’t find her target, but regardless decided to stick around for a while, hearing the murmurs of the people.

_Did you hear? Apparently, **Masayoshi Shido** will run for Prime Minister. He believes he can win. _

_Get out of town. Really? And here I thought Shuho Mako was going to run again._

_Nah, I hear he’s considering retirement after his run ends next year._

_What about that Toranosuke guy?_

_" **No-Good Tora** ”? Hah! As if. That man has no affiliation, he stands no chance. Subway speeches or not. _

_Gotta admire his persistence…still, I’m curious about Shido. You think he stands a chance?_

_Dunno. Competition’s tough this run. Its going to prove interesting. I hear even Kunikazu Okumura is jumping in this time._

_Wait, THE **Kunikazu Okumura**? What brought that on? I had no idea the guy was interested in politics._

_Evidently, he’s had his eyes on it for some time. I’m unsure as to the change, but rumor has it he’s affiliated with someone on the inside and is using his daughter to open doors for himself._

_Clever, if cold. Ah, not like that girl matters much. She’s certainly no worthy heir in my opinion._

‘Primaries haven’t even started, and already people are talking…’ Naoto thought idly as she stares at the open windows, admiring the view. ‘I wonder what Rise-san is doing right now…?’

Probably watching a soap opera. Naoto could just picture Rise slumped on her bed, changing channels and finding that one opera that gets her attention. Something sappy perhaps. She remembers the last time she’d gone over to stay at her place and well…it was boring. She fell asleep halfway after figuring out who the killer was.

Rise scolded her on spoiling that. Naoto would never forget it. She had to ‘repay’ Rise for that with several meals.

‘I swear, that woman will be the end of me.’ Naoto chuckled to herself. ‘I should call her...hmm?’ Her thoughts were halted when she heard footsteps coming to her. Naoto could tell as the steps sounded unusually louder (if slightly) from the rest. She glances to her right. It seems her target found her instead.

Naoto turns to the target, silently analyzing as it draws closer. 

The man seems to be doing the same thing. “Good evening Shirogane-san.” The target’s polite tone sets the conversation going as it stops a few feet away from her. “Apologies for my tardiness. My briefcase you see.”

“It is fine.” Naoto returns the politeness to the man. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”

“Not at all.” The target only smiles, reassuring Naoto (or not). “Now then, while I am a rookie detective, I a happy to assist the Ace Detective in any way I can. All for **_Justice_** , right Shirogane-san?”

“…Of course.” Naoto said, though her tone remains neutral. ‘For me, it’s the _ **Truth**_ , however, and I will uncover it. Now let’s see what you are hiding… ** _Goro Akechi_**.’

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with 'Death to the Author'.


End file.
